


姐姐

by Am0oo0x



Category: Super Junior
Genre: F/M, M/M, 我特, 特我
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Am0oo0x/pseuds/Am0oo0x
Summary: 我特/特我，第一人称，OOC OOC OOC非性转，泥塑文学泥塑文学泥塑文学。现背但文中一切对话情节都是作者YY，禁止上升正主&舞到正主面前姐姐玩胸警告！部分拉灯警告！
Relationships: Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk/Other(s)
Kudos: 4





	姐姐

**Author's Note:**

> 我特/特我，第一人称，OOC OOC OOC  
> 非性转，泥塑文学泥塑文学泥塑文学。  
> 现背但文中一切对话情节都是作者YY，禁止上升正主&舞到正主面前  
> 姐姐玩胸警告！部分拉灯警告！

凌晨1:43。  
屋子里没有开灯，只留有平板电脑放出的一方荧光，我带着困意盯着屏幕上属实有点无聊的电视剧，一半念头在想闭眼睡觉，一半又和蜷在我腿上眯着眼的白色马尔济斯一样，怀着期待等着人。  
密码锁解锁声和门打开的刮蹭声就是这个时候响起的。

朴正洙带着首尔夜里的一点冷意走进来，两绺染黑后又褪黄的碎发散在眉侧，一双眼睛仿佛也还没被地暖捂热，此刻还显着他独处时习惯性流露出的清冷。  
“还没睡？”隔着口罩传出来的声音听不出多少感情。我张了张嘴，感觉喉咙发干。

白色小狗被摸摸脑袋亲了亲后小心地抱进窝里，他这才摘了口罩朝我望过来，脸上是还没调整到温柔模式的表情。  
我忙赶在他嘴角翘起前站起来搂住那一截穿上大衣也还显得太细的腰，嘴唇贴在脖子边小声叫他，“姐姐。”  
于是要顺势搂过我的手变了方向，在我的脑袋上轻轻拍了拍。“今天想叫这个啊？”语气是冷的，但带上几丝调笑的意味来。  
“嗯…”我知道他这一句是默许了我今晚将要说出的话和做出的举动，就又抱了抱姐姐才松开，等他差不多换好睡衣才走进卧室。

“想帮你卸妆。”  
他带了点惊讶骂了我一眼，转而又还是笑，身子往床上一坐，闭上眼睛等着我来。“好啊。”语调是上挑的。

我拿着沾湿的卸妆棉往姐姐脸上按，擦过弧度平滑的眉毛，因为过瘦而凸起一些的颧骨，施了淡眼影的眼窝，笔挺的鼻梁和翘起的鼻尖。我一直知道姐长得够美，眉峰和下巴是锐利的，鼻子生得正直，眼形偏又勾人，嘴边还带着涡温泉，不笑时冷若冰霜，笑起来又能化了隔冬的积雪，整个人自带帅气和漂亮两种吸引人的特质。我心猿意马着好不容易把脸上擦干净要撒手，却被姐按住往脖子走，“感觉今天这里也打了点粉底的。”也不知道是真假哦…卸着卸着棉花都掉到地上去了……

我顺着脖颈的弧度往下摸到锁骨，姐的锁骨也是又瘦又锋利的两道，直直地往肩膀延伸，但没摸到头就被睡衣的领子隔住了，我只好收了手往下，还没伸进多深又被抓住了。“喂，好歹扣子也先解一下吧臭小孩。”睁了眼一副你能不能行的戏谑。  
“知道了知道了，会让姐姐舒服的…”我也不知道怎么叫了这几个姐姐以后自己反比平时怂了，但被看扁的心态多少还是有点不爽，手上解扣子的动作飞快，却忘了他手掌还搭在我手腕上这回事，变速的一举一动立刻就能被姐知道。姐也被我逗乐了，平躺在我身下的胸腔小幅颤抖着，暴露了此刻姐在无声地笑得有多开心。

“早上有行程，不可以做全套哦，乖。”也含笑命令我。

我半是发泄地小小地在姐胸前咬了一口，再对着那小圈红印慢慢舔舐，看它连带着胸前一大片肌肤湿答答的。姐全身多余的肉仿佛都长到胸前来了，放松状态下就又软又绵，舌头用力顶一顶甚至能戳出一个小凹弧，软肉上的两粒奶头还没有被唤醒，软软地趴在两侧，连同着呼吸一起一伏。我凑过去含住左胸一颗乳头，右边则一整个手掌按上去揉动。

舌尖绕着奶头在乳晕周围画一圈，激起它上面的小颗粒一点点立起来，再去戳姐那颗还软着的小东西。我知道姐的那一颗很漂亮，形状圆润规则，深褐色的颜色天生带着点成熟的风情。男人的奶头不能产奶却同样有敏感度，舌苔上下舔弄把它弄到湿透后再用牙小心地蹭过咬住，就听到了姐“嘶”的轻声。  
“像个小狗一样咋咋唬唬……”胸前传来轻轻的共振。见好就收，嘴巴离开那一点再换上鼻尖轻触，果然硬了不少，“可是姐姐蛮喜欢的嘛。”我一边骄傲一边用鼻子磨磨蹭蹭。

右边就粗暴许多。手掌的温度比胸前低一些，摸上去的乳肉柔软而暧和，抓起一把仿佛能从手里晃出去，一放开又如波浪荡漾。姐胸真的好大……我咽口水，手上也不怠慢，用掌心去磨那一颗，感受它从软着到慢慢充血变硬起来的过程。在光滑的胸脯上硬起来的奶头就像是一个发红发亮的小按钮，我算是体会到姐的队友偶尔给姐捣乱去按它的心情了，立起来的奶头来回戳到我手掌上带来点痒意，连带着我心里也痒痒的，想戳……

跟着两边手都从侧面包住胸团往中间挤压，挤一挤再松开，像揉面团一样试图把柔软的肌肉弄成各种形状，时而揪住那两点扯一下再按进去，看它们可怜巴巴地发红发硬，而整团胸脯都仿佛被欺负狠了地带着颤抖。

感到身下本来平躺着的人变了变姿势，腹部紧贴着自己的肌肉也不时紧了紧。“姐姐有感觉了吗？”我抬起头，一手撑在姐姐胸侧，一手夸张地用力抓了一把，去看他。

嘴唇刚被姐姐自己咬过了吧，有一圈还没消去的齿痕，眼睛染了层薄雾，半是清明半是享受，眼尾飘着一尾淡红。  
“呀，往下摸摸。”是又冷又带了点喘的声音，完全没正面回答上问题。

手划过腹部微颤的肌肉块，摸过腰侧凸起跳动的血管，在除过部分体毛的光光滑滑的敏感处划圈圈。

“快点。”一边小声吸了气一边完全只顾自己爽了的姐。好辣好性感。

再探下去摸了一把，果然已经从顶端开始湿淋淋的了。

“姐姐也帮帮我嘛。”我凑到姐耳边发起撒娇攻势，嘬过打过耳洞的那一小片肌肤，再低个头舔进锁骨的凹穴里。很快就从耳垂到颈边到锁骨都蔓延起淡红色了，身上的红色也好白色也好，都和姐姐很配。

“知道啦。”姐这才偏过头垂下眼睛睨了我一眼，拉过薄被盖过两个人磨磨蹭蹭。

……  
明明是一起颤抖摸到全是体液撸到高潮的，怎么一爽完还是把我踹下床拿干净毛巾。我一边给姐擦掉东西一边嘟囔着试图讨个啵啵。  
“啵——”被他抓过手在手背印了个印子，眯起来的眼睛也盖不住亮亮的光，“不给我卸口红原来是等着这个吗？赏你啦。”又拉过我的脑袋，凑近盯进我的眼睛，近到都能看到姐眼里我的一副呆样。姐的脸蛋再一个放大，我的嘴唇就被拉着印在了翘起的嘴角和一旋梨涡上，“亲到咯。”

呀……///  
我自暴自弃地环住姐把自己埋进姐胸前，盘算着明天还得早点叫姐起来洗了澡再赶行程。

“说起来，今天怎么想玩这个了？”他渐渐从余韵中缓过来，捏捏我的耳朵。

彼时，我第一次被他跨越性别的凌厉和美感所折服，和他说到这个称呼询问他意见的时候，惶恐又不安，生怕这种迷糊的性别认知和奇怪性癖困扰到他，却也还是想说出来。  
“啊，那我当锻炼演技咯？不过你知道我到底不是女生的吧，那个时候需不需要穿个女装kkk？”笑得狡黠又可爱。

“因为胸太大太好看了所以要叫姐姐。”今天的我丢出一个让他哑然的回答。才不要告诉他是看杂志社的图看到上火硬了老半天，从白天等到凌晨才等回来姐姐的事，多丢脸啦。

我的鼻尖就凑在他左胸上的那颗痣旁边，盯着它的起伏慢慢平稳，似乎预示着主人已经快睡过去了，才又小声讲：

“因为感觉在把性格内那10%的‘首尔冷都男’气质完全展现出来，  
又冷着脸又抿着唇，眼睛也是漠然的，  
仿佛一切都不在乎，无论臭男人臭女人都够不着你，  
只用顾自己只用管自己，像不带感情的成熟女神的时候，  
真的很自在。也很性感。”

我紧了紧环在他过瘦腰枝上的手，耳边听着隔着一层肌肉骨骼，从胸腔里传来的平和的心跳声，闭上眼睛。

“知道啦。小傻瓜。”


End file.
